survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Inventions
!Big Comfy Couch 5/2/13 While a noob is burning down your large sailboat, start fireproofing starting from the most important parts (seat, block below the seat). The fire should spread to your boat before you're done fireproofing. It may or may not look like a big couch. I know mine did. !Superflip 1/8/13 Attatch a welded plank to your arm or shoulder or back of legs and then A)jump B)equip something C)walk and then you flip up high in the air. -spoofs123 '!' Fast ground vehicle (Cart) ?/?/11 4 Windows making a topless box ontop of a L. Leaf not connected to ground. Walk in box.(you can also use a small compost for the base too). You will go so fast that it may be faster than light! '!' Fast ground vehicle (Cart) carrier 8/11/12 You need a large raft, a lumbermill, a knife, and 16 planks. Use the knife on all of the planks to give them a weld surface, then place one plank on the side of the la rge raft that doesn't have a seat, three studs away from the front. Do that again so that the planks cover all eight spaces of the boat's width. Then put planks on both of the edges so that it branches two more spaces out. After that at the far end of the planks, add another row of planks. Then on the edges so that the new planks are on top of the older ones put two planks on each side and on in each end. '!' Stable ground vehicle ?/?/11 Seat on desired object (not anchored) with 2 S Sticks welding your legs to vehicle after sitting. Jump and run. (Tip: Fast and stable ground vehicles can be connected to allow for 2-speed vehicles.) ! Lumberjack ?/?/11 There are two parts of a lumbermill: the part that deletes the wood source and the part that drops the planks. They are noncollidable and welded to the lumbermill. You must weld them to fire-proofed planks that are also welded to the ground, then burn off the surrounding lumbermill. Weld both parts to different ground vehicles or boats. Drive the plank machine to desired location and drive lumberjack machine into the bases of trees. Tested and proved, It works well. Just make sure to attatch the Lumbermill as low as possible. -Riaska !The Fast Ground Vehicle (Cart) Upgrade 1/9/2013 Like fastcarts? But don't like rain? Now you don't have to worry about rain! Requirments: 5 Small Piles of Dirt, 5 Small Piles of Mud, Large Leaves, 4 Windows, Sail First, Make a fastcart. then put dirt on each corner, then put mud on the dirt, then in one corner, put dirt on the mud, then put mud on the dirt. then out a sail covering the whole fastcart on the mud. Now you have an upgrade! Disclaimers: Slower, Harder to get back upright when tipped, need to be careful, Bigger noob target Have fun! '!' Compression Bomb ?/?/11 Build a rectangle shell (Waterproofed S. Leafs on bottom and small sides , S. Sticks on top and long sides, and small hole in 1 small side to light plank) around the millpiece on a plank machine. The rectangle should match up with the direction of planks. Use lumberjack to fill up shell. Drive bomb to desired location. Light center plank. Small sticks should burn off flinging compressed flaming planks everywhere. OR take a cart, waterproof the seat,base, and wheels. Place a bomb in the middle. Surround it with coal. Put a large compost ontop. Drive to location, and it flings flaming coal everywhere. '!' Saddling Bento/Cow 4/?/12 Make a Seat and place it on a Bento/Cow of any kind. WARNING:Make sure seat is facing right way. '!' (Glitch)Earning Swimming Skill Points From Riding Boat 4/?/12 (This has been patched.)First you need a boat Large Raft, Sailboat, and Catamaran are best. Place the boat down and jump in water.Make sure your swimming meter is full, and come up behind raft and touch the seat, and voila! (When you stop earning points or float up that means your swimming meter has run out). '!' Raft Disguised Sailboat/Catamaran 4/30/12 Water proof the hull and the driver's seat. Burn down the other parts. The boat should look like a long raft.(Saves water if you are on an island with no water supply.) '!' Farming Ship 5/11/12 All you need is a boat. If you have a sailboat or etcetera burn everything besides the hull and seat. (Fireproof the Hull and Seat) When you stop moving in the Middle of the ocean place down composts (preferably Large) and you can farm on your ship. If you use a Merchant Ship or Catamaranian you can place a mill and as long as you have water container filled so you can make bread. This can make you self sustaining while amazing others. WARNING: If you start to plant seeds on the compost you might no longer be able to move the boat, even if you could, the grown plants will fall over when the spawn. This can be fixed by simply placing compost on the sea as it will not disappear if you place it the right way up. '!' Homemade Bakery 5/14/12 Skills required: Cooking 2, Masonary 4, Achitechure 3, Carpentry 3. The best materials to use inorder to make one is a Mill, Stove, a Sandstone Hut, and a Sandstone Well. Place the Sandstone Hut in desired location. Then, place the Sandstone Well and Stove inside the hut. Finally, Put the Mill near the doorway. 4 Large Compost can be put on the top of the Sandstone Hut, too. '!' Bazooka 5/17/12 Use a knife and weld sticks to front and back of one arm, then take somethIng flammable and set it on fire. After that, take a gunpowder out of your backpack. DO NOT PLACE IT. Hover your mouse over the flaming object then, BOOM!!! Never place it so that the gunpowder will last forever. (Due to the updates the owner did you probally cannot do this because the ghost of the gunpowder is only visible to you.) '!' Airplane 5/26/12 Fireproof seat on boat, and then burn away the hull. Next, weld the seat and command a bento hide under the seat. After that, weld 6 planks and wrap them around the hide and seat to look like a plane. Finally, sit in the seat and use the up and down arrow keys to adjust height, when you're at a decent height forage the bento hide and fly freely! NO LONGER WORKS '!' Umbrella 6/3/12 Use a knife and carve 3 small bush stumps. Then, weld one of the bush stumps on your back. After that, weld the other bush stumps on top of the one welded to your back (you might want to move the pile 1 stud away from your head if you have a hat]. Finally, put a large leave on the top of the stumps. NOTE: You might want to water proof the umbrella if you are working with fire. '!' Umbrella Boat and Eagle's Nest 6/20/12 First, take 5 small tree stumps, 2 large leaves, and 2 seats. Then, put 1 small tree trunk and place it on the center of the raft. Next, place a seat on the other end of the raft. Now, place 1 large leaf and place it on the trunk. Then, place the rest of the small tree trunks on the corners of the raft. Next, place the last large leaf and place it on the small tree trunks. Finally, place the last seat in the center of your makeshift eagle's nest. '!' Animal Transporter 6/12/12 Make a large raft,now make some cage (leave an opening so the animal to go in). When completed, quickly shut the cage (use window) but you have to push it in the cage first. After this,open it and push it into the desired location and make a cage again (useful if you dont want to live on mainland and want milk). '!' Foolproof Way to Milk a Cow 6/26/12 First, make sure you have a milking pail. Go to any cow and hop on it. Take out your milking pail and click on the pink block under it. You may have to move when the cow changes direction, or when you're about to fall off because of the cow's motion. This way makes it easier to milk a cow without wasting finger energy on your keyboard following a cow. Way 2: Make any seat and place it on the cow. Now, sit on the cow. Then, drag your camera angle to show the pink block of the cow. Use your milking pail to milk it. As the cow moves, your camera angle will ALWAYS follow the pink block. '!' Car 07/04/12 Make a large sailboat, then place it in water. Drive the sailboat so that the seat that you drive with is opposite to the land. Next, fireproof the seat and the block directly under it. Burn off the excess, and when everything's burnt, start moving backwards, and there you go! Pimp out your new car with planks or whatever you like! '!' Bridge 7/12/12 First, make a tower. Place at disired starting location. Then, use stone slabs to go across goes on tower, then put one under the one you placed. When you reached the desired location, put a welded plank to the stone slab that is touching the surface of the connection. You can put a stone slab connecting to the "floor". Use welded planks, to support the bottem and to connect the stone slabs to the tower succurely. Use planks as decoration. '!' Making Bread in bulk 7/17/12 Stoves? Pish. Those cook 2 bread at a time! With this method, you could cook over 16! Have a big wheat farm or just stay close to any spawning wheat and also have a "Well" near you so you can make dough quite easier. And most importantly, have/make a "Mill". Make sure you have a water container full of water just in case something goes wrong and also a fire maker. Make lots of Uncooked Bread. Then forage a Large Leaf but you can forage more and burn 1 whole pile of Leaves to make cooking much faster since there are multiple burning leaves. Make sure you have a water container full of water just in case something goes wrong and also a fire starter. Place 8 bread on the ground. Place the leaf on top. Then stack the remaining bread on the top of that leaf. Set leaf on fire. When the bread is cooked, extinguish the fire or drag it out to sea. (NEVER USE IT FOR DRAG-BURNING. ? Town on a House 7/29/12 Are you a space conserver? A modern architect? Or just living in an oh-too-small space? This invention is perfect for you! Make sure you have a Medieval House or a Shop. Plus a lot of ladders. Place the house on the place you want a town. Then put a ladder alligned to the house. Place your forges and a whole bunch of other buildings with floors on the edges on the top of the house you're using for your base. After that, place a well in the desired area and put a lumbermill on top. Then place a mill on the lumbermill! Fireproof all your stuff, and you're done! ! Wooden Medieval Walls 7/29/12 Want to make Medieval Walls But Dont Have Enough Masonry Or Architecure? Heres how! (NOTE-Make a lumber mill first but the catch is that you will need to use Towers) #Make a lumber mill #Go to mainland #Now go to those mini forest like places #Go forage the trees #Now put 3 tree stumps #Craft them into 3 wooden walls #Now craft them into tool (Choose Paladise Towers) #Do this over and over until your castle is done!! Note To Make It Like The Medieval Stone Walls -Fire Proof it '!' Sandwich/Cheeseburger ?/?/12 Items Needed: 2 bread , 1 Cooked Venison (Any meat you like!), and Young Cheese or Cheese. First, place a piece of bread on the ground. (or you can slice the bread to conservee more bread). Then, put the meat of your choice on top. Add Cheese. Then top it off with the other bread . Add Apple or Berrie juice for yer drink! Note tht this is purely aesthetic and does not give any other bonuses other 'than conserved space.' '!' Climbing... 7/31/12 Need to get to the Spire Mithril mine? Or the Death Water Cave? Or just tired of making 10 ladders at a time? Then I have the solution just for you! Items Needed: 2 Sm. Tree Stumps or 2 Planks, A Knife of any kind. Take out the 2 tree stumps. Weld them with your knife by clicking on it. Use the "Move" tool to tilt them until you can jump over them with ease. Do the same with the other tree stump. Hop on to the other tree stump, then move the next one you aren't on. Repeat until you reach the top of what you desire. Forage the tree stumps or planks and use them again! ! Transportaion/Merchant cart ?/?/? Make a cart. Now burn the ledges but fire proof the main part the 4 wheels and the seat.Now go get trees and drop them into the lumbermill. Now wield them with some knife. Now go make a box. Now do it until it has 3 planks long (Tilted). Now add a roof. Then Put some stuff. Then go deliver! For chickens Do everything but make the height one 2 studded ( U can do bush stumps if you like). Now put 4 eggs and 4 nests. Now procces it into the nest. There (I made that bonus for chickens i made a hen house with 2 carts! '!' Climbing...Version 2, or How to get Over Any Wall! 8/1/12 Too lazy to do the instructions on "Climbing..."? This requires NO move tool, NO knifes, and NO Tree Stumps! Item(s) required: Lighthouse Place the lighthouse at desired location you want to climb on. Step on the teleporter, and you will be teleported to the top. You may now jump over the hindering obstacle, and then retool your Lighthouse for further usage. ! Simple way to defeat a Teraphyx beast ?/?/2012 Teraphyx are relatively difficult beasts to take down. However, there is a simpler way. Aggrovate a Teraphyx to chase after you, and once it begins to give haste, run to the shoreline and get onto a raft. The Teraphyx should still be attempting to engage combat with you. If done correctly, you can slide back a little ways into the water on your raft (about 10-12 studs or so), and the Teraphyx will fall down, off the shore, to the bottom of the ocean. This instantly kills the Teraphyx, and also leaves the meat behind which can be collected. Repeat as many times as desired for extra food. '!' The super intricate defence lybrinth system 8/2/12 Plateau Island is a nice island. However, it is rather difficult to completely block off the scaling obstacles to get up ontop of Plateau. With this creation, you can easily keep out people attempting to raid you. Items required: Lighthouse, A whole bunch of Medieval Gates and Walls, Spear walls. Place two Medieval Walls blocking the entrence and the other kind of-entrence. Place a Medieval Gate blocking the way. Place a Spear Wall next to it to prevent ladderers. Place another Medieval Gate (both opened). Place a Spear Wall blocking the path. Place a Medieval Wall on top (facing parallel toward the last brick in the obby thing). Place more walls blocking the outside. You may have to place a Medieval Tower on the hole the last Medieval Gate makes when you make the door go down. To do that, forage the stone and place the tower before the stone regens. In case you fall off, make yourself a lighthouse and use its teleport to get to the top again. ! Private Door Picklocking ?/?/12 Please note that this doesn't work for Medieval Gates, Medieval Houses, or Shops. So, all the guides say, for new people, in order to defend their stuff from raiders, keep their valuables in a fireproofed hut with a private door. That won't work with this trick! Invention targeted toward thieves, stealing nubs, and curiosity-killed-the-cat people. Items Required: Bucket, Iron Bucket, Gold Jug, Oil/Crude Oil filter, etc. (anything thats just like a bucket really...) Come to the desired Private Door. Take out your item listed above . "Ram" your tool toward the left side of the door. The door should open. It may take a few tries. Once you get through, steal what you can and stand on the green button, and run out the door. The way that this "glitch" works, is that the player is pushing the green button with the bucket-shaped item from the outside. In doing this, it will open the door, so the player can enter. Disclaimer: It is possible to get CFramed into the door, so use at your own risk. ! Conserving Wood Method 8/13/12 This invention is extremely effective for those wishing to live on islands with little or no wood whatsoever. Examples: Flax Island, Rockma Island, Desert Island, Spire, Magma, Spring, or Lynx. Items Required: Lumbermill and a Move Tool (which should be automatically in your toolbox) Place your Lumbermill in the desired area, and forage all the wood. Dump 2 Small Tree Stumps at MAX in the Lumbermill. Craft 2 planks together to make a wall, which is your main point of conserving wood. Keep on doing that until you have all the walls you desire. Putting in more than 2 Small Tree Stumps at once in the Lumbermill puts you at risk for Lumbermill-related accidents (i.e. Explosions relating to planks, Rattling Lumbermill, Unusable Planks due to it getting CFramed into the mill, etc.) ! Refining ores in bulk 8/15/12 Tired of only being able to refine a small amout of iron in the forge? With this, you can refine all your ores at once, as well as advancing your Architecture! First, make a Hut. Make sure it is wooden. Then, place down your Hut and all the ores you need to refine, such as Iron, Steel, and Mithril. Then, arange the ores in front of a wall of the Hut. you can stack them on top of one another. Then, take a fire starter and set the wall on fire. All you have to do is wait for a minute or so until all the ores are refined, and then you are done! Note: Foraging ores that are refined will make others refine faster. :D '? '''Raft Robot 8/18/12 '''Requires': 2 Carpentry, 2 Shipbuilding (Large) Supplies: Raft/Large Raft, Any Knife, 2 windows (craft 2 glass), lots of Something tall, Something to umbrella you, 4 bush stumps Choose your decorations! First, make a raft... Then put the tall thing surrounding the raft width, leaving a door and the front untouched... For behind the seat . use the knife... Then put the umbrella thingy on top... For the front put 2 bush stumps on the bottom, then add a layer of both windows, side and side, followed by a layer of more bush stumps... Give your robot details! If you want, add more seats for passengers... '! '''Boat Autopilot 8/18/12 I'm very sure almost everyone knows how to autopilot a boat. Basically, going in the same line of direction for a period of time without even ''touching ''the up arrow key. '''Items Required: Any boat.' Get on your boat. Hold the up key like you normally do when driving. While still holding the key, press "/" Doing that effectively lets your boat go in the same line for the time you desire.When you want to stop, press the "Enter" key. This may glitch the boat, making it not respond to your commands later on. This can be fixed by jumping off of your seat and getting back on. !Shelter Using Bread 8/29/12 Start by making TONS of bread. Then arrange them to make a house of bread. This can be used as a storm shelter, etc. and it's edible. This is useful for when you don't have a shelter or don't know how to make one. You can also use other stuff such as Iron, Steel, Or anything that works. Even Fried Chicken!... But that would take a while. Pie house? Sounds good. (This invention is also known as Bread House) RobloxScreenShot08292012 173722465.jpg|'It works!' RobloxScreenShot08292012 163723623.jpg|'It works!' Hardboiled Egg Spawner ?/?/11 Place a fireproofed chicken coup on top of a stove. The eggs should be cooked. Be prepared to lose a chicken coup because it might burn down, making it unretoolable. This makes a quick snack for raiders, farmers, cooks, and more! You can place up to 4 chicken coups on one stove. Another good idea is to not light the stove, but place the chicken coops all beside eachother and fireproof the nest part and other parts that are closest to each corner of the stove. Don't fireproof anything else. Then light the stove and you have a much faster Hardboiled egg spawner! ! Town on a Cart 7/24/12 Before I tell you how, Im not sure actually if a single cart is gonna support this so dont blame me for any things and etc. Requirements: 1 Cart, 12 Planks, 3 Different Buildings (your choice), Any Knives, Fire-making tool. You start of by placing the cart then waterproof everything INCLUDING the fence. Once you waterproof it all, begin to weld the planks with your knife. Then place the welded planks on the cart in a shape of a square (Its optional to increase the size of the square). After doing it, Place the desired buildings on the square or conserve space by stacking them. Once your done, feel free to improve it but beware of raiders for it may look like a tasty target, Remember if your a large tribe, you may use this around the mainland but there might be a possibility to ship this on a large boat... But thats just plain bizzare. Well there you have it, the town that can move to your control. ( But Im sure this will work :D ) !Auto Farming Collector V.1.5 11/25/12 If you are too lazy to collect your compost and crop, this could be the answer. Materials: Water holder, Firemaking bow or better, Knife, Planks, A few small tree stumps(at least 4-5), An ammount of small sticks, a granary or a space with walls to hold crop, and 1 ladder #You need to make a granary. #Fireproof all but one side. #Burn the only side unfireproofed #Use knife on some stumps and all med handles(optional) and small sticks #Put weilded stumps on the side with no side vertically #Put the welded stumps in horizantal on the sides near the top by 1 stud #Put welded planks/stumps on top of the other welded planks/stumps(except top plank or compost won't tip over) #Repeat 2 times from step 5-7 #Put the welded planks(flat side) on the top of granary #Put sticks on the bottom welded plank on sides #Put compost on the edge(most of studs have to be facing hole) #Put a welded stick on compost #Plant your crop Works crops using small composts(which I tested on) Crops will slide off into the hole making easy collection.(Does not work with berries, apples, and prickly pear unless space to hold it is large enough) RobloxScreenShot11252012 141850242.jpg|Invention V.1|linktext=First one :3 RobloxScreenShot11302012 210151692.jpg|V.1.5 and V.1 of Berry and apple.|linktext=Both of my inventions RobloxScreenShot11302012 210346682.jpg|V. 1.5|linktext=Updated with planks instead of small stumps (Video will come soon of how to build the collectors) If you want planks and berries but to lazy to collect compost or crop, this may be the answer. You need a lumbermill, 7 planks10 if not using stumps ( 4weled, 7 if not using stumps and 3 non welded), 3 Small tree stump/planks(welded), 4,walls, apple or berry 4 welded bush stumps(so plank or wood chips won't burn if using fire to get rid of leaves #Make a lumbermill. #Burn the 3 sides but small one(water proof it) #Make a wall 2 stack on the sides(one I am on and one opposite of me)sure there is 1 stud from part that makes plank/wood chips{both side of walls} #Put planks on the top wall side right of me #Do the same for auto farming collecter(note only one side, left of me #Put compost #Plant berry or apple #Wait Note: the bush or tree will fall off, wood part should touch part that makes planks/ wood chips and will make it. (Make sure to collect the get the leafs and berry/apple so it won't overfill)[solve by getting berry/apple and burning leaves{fireproof walls, planks, etc.} 1.png|Step 1 of a advanced fireproofed one with a stove(Bottom with red) 2.png|Step 2 3.png|Step 3 4.png|Step 4(Note the Leaves are burning) 5.png|Last Step(You can collect the wood chips and berries without them being burned) The steps of a good way of using a lumbermill farming collector. -----------------------------------> !Railroad 2/8/2013 This invention uses the mechanics of the fast ground vehicle to make a bridge that it can go on! Now, I'm not going to tell you how to make the car vehicle, or how to get it into the track. You can experiment with it and see what works best for you. : : : '!' Portable umbrella 9/26/2012 Yet another simple invention that'll allow you to move around while being protected during storms. All you need is two small sticks and any decent sized object, like hemp a plank a small compost etc. So you simply weld the two sticks place one horizontally on the back of your head so that it points away from your head, then place the other stick vertically on the tip of the stick so that it forms a sideways kind of r or like a monkeys tail. Then place your object on the top of the Vertical Stick and voila you have an umbrella, just note it doesn't go with you through Lighthouse Teleporters. Also if you have really big hats you might have to add more sticks or you won't be able to do this invention all together. : : '!' Clustering Animals 9/27/2012 Too lazy to kill some of those harder to beat animals like Teraphyx? Well this invention rides on the ability to kill animals with explosions. You need a bomb, a burning object and weapon for any animal that is naturally docile. So as you would think, tick off a swarm of enemies and draw them to you and trapping them if possible would be helpful. Then just drop the bomb, light it and reap your rewards. On a side note this is an extremely crude way of killing things, and it's much slower than just swinging recklessly with a Sword, so I don't personally recommend using this, but I think it's pretty funny watching them get blow apart. '!' Mining Refined? 9/27/2012 I figured this out on accident when I dropped a burning Large Leaf inside Magma mine. So all you need is a burning object and a pick. As you would think just place the burning object on top of the vein of whatever and it'll burn/refine what ever is in the vein. This is a quick little invention that will save you the trouble of having to refine your metals later. '!' Fireproofing 9/27/2012 It's not really an invention but I thought I'd put this somewhere since it's beyond important. So what you need is any water device, Canteen, Bucket they all work. Fill it up with water and click the object you wanna fireproof. The only materials that require fireproofing is Thatching, Wood, Sails, Plant matter and Unfertilized Composts. Also a little note, you can douse the burner in a Stove, Forge burner, or Bakery oven and it can never be lit again until it's retooled. ! Cliff Balcony ?/?/12 Ahhh want a fantastic view in a epic way and chillax? Things needed -A knife -Lots of welded wooden planks - some bush stumps -and a cliff First make a floor a big one depends if you want big or not Now get 4 bush stumps and put them on the corners of the floor Now make your planks flat Then make a railing with it Now yo done Useful for extra space or for show (Very useful if your on Spire) ! Mini Sand Hotel Things needed: 5 sandstone huts 1 well Now place 3 of the sandstone huts now make a ladder (OPTIONAL) get up now put the well on the center Now put the sand stone huts left on the left and right side done! 5 San ! Basic Cliff Trap 10/19/12 This Invention is basically for defense to tribes who live in mountainus islands. Materials needed -1 Small Stick. -1 Small Tree stump. - Any kind of large materials ( Trap will be more effective with seats) To make the trap, set up the building spot near a cliff and place the Small Stick near the edge as the base. Then place the Small Tree stump on the Small Stick horizontally. The Small Tree stump must be close near the edge of the Small Stick in order for it to fall after the Small Stick is removed. After placing the Small Tree stump, place the specific object on the Small Tree stump ( Its your option if you want to place seats as ammo but its against the rules. ). Then once you placed the object you are done with the trap now all you need to do to activate it is to forage the Small Stick supporting the Small Tree stump. If done correctly the Small Tree Stump will fall with the item resulting the raiders to get distracted and or squished by the items which may give you enough time to kill them ( Or escape. ). Suggested ammo Seats - Illegal but effective. Large tree stump - Can crush Raiders. Compost with crop planted in it - If the Compost is planted with a fruit or seed, it will become locked from being grab which will make the Compost undragable making it useful as an ammo. PSW ( People on Seats with Weapons ) - If you are facing a foe with mithril weaponry, find a volunteer in your tribe for him/her to be used as ammo. Give the player a weapon to allow him/her to attack while falling to his/her doom. Best to use if you have too many men. Notes: BE creative in inventing your own kind of ammo. Just remember to follow the rules in order to avoid any trouble, and please be responsible to the deaths of the people that you may be using as part of your ammo inventions. ! Crows Nest 10/30/12 By Rescm2b This invention is for shipbuilders who want to add a crows nest. This only works for boats with masts. Materials needed -1 Stone Knife - Several Small Sticks (Depending on how big each ship is) - Wooden Seat To make the crows nest you need to put the seat ontop of the mast (Facing forward.) Weld sticks using the stone knife and make a ladder down the mast. Make sure the welded sticks are on the side opposite to the sail. Once you are able to climb up onto the seat then your Crows Nest is completed. This is purely asthetic, however your ship can have a larger amount of people onboard. ! Teleporter 11/3/12 By RabbitDude99 To make a teleporter, you will need: 7 Architecture 3 stone walls, 2 stone slabs, and one (Filtered) oil A cart (plankx3 + wood seat) Basically, you place the cart, and then the lighthouse so that only the door to the lighthouse in on the cart, and the main building will float behind the cart. When you place it, the light house will simply fall to the ground, and will usually not fall over. With the door detached from the main structure, bring the door (now the portal) to desired location. Once at said desired location, go through the door, and voila! You'll find yourself atop the lighthouse. This was useful for my kingdom on mainland, so we could travel from one end to the other in the blink of an eye. You can build as many teleporters are you'd like too, just remember which one's which! !? Town on a boat 11/4/12 By RabbitDude99 Firstly, I wrote "!?" Because it worked for me, but I don't have a screenshot for proof because my somebody collapsed my boat before I could capture it. You will need: A large raft Tons of Planks A knife (anvil + metal + string OR cut stone + string) Any buildings you want to put in the town. I started off my town as a lumberjack carrier (see the invention "lumberjack" above) by connecting the lumberjack with the boat using cut planks. Then, I thought to put a mill untop the lumber mill on the flat part when the planks come out. It was secured with planks. After that, I added a forge to the front, which proved difficult because the planks needed to be just right. I also put a plank jutting out to the side, with two large compost on the end, and put a hut on it for decoration. I would advise not to plant on the boat while it is moving too! It could bring your whole boat down. !? Your own pre-created island or docked land (Discovered since 12/10/12) By Alfieq It is proven to be worked because you can create your own area without the problem of the land seizers. Requirement: - Many stone slabs or composts as you needed (this is your floor). - Decent basic skills (e.g architecture, masonry, farming, etc at least level 5). - Patiences (you think it can build entire buildings in one minute while foraging??). - You need at least small island with spawnable resources to start with. Optional: - Knife (for making wooden objects welded). - Fire-proofing (If you don't want arsonists to attack). - Other skills and weapons before you embark. Before you make floors in middle of ocean from nowhere, you need to plan your new area carefully. Like player's routing area, raiders, resource needs and other things you need to be nearby. Then, start leveling up your skills in minimun of 5, because if you go on the new area that didn't have every resources you need. Farming level for apple trees to produce tree stumps & raw food, architecture for buildings, masonry for stone objects/buildings and other things you need before you create a new area. After this and planned the area you want to desire, carry any items you need and start building up right away. Before you place your new buildings in your new area (in middle of ocean). First, you need to place stone slabs/composts and weld ontop of the water. Keep, placing many slabs/composts as possible until you have enough space to place buildings and your basic farming place. Then, you may now start setting up a new building to your new above docked land and start planting apple trees right away. Tada, your very own new island/docked land. It can be limited but you can expand when ever you desire with the same method of using this. DISADVANTAGES: Player's reacts: Stealers = those buggers can steal anything that is forage-able, which makes any floors dismantled with it. Be catious! Mitril/Noob attractor (sort of) = Making wonderful new island/docked land can attract some newbies/raiders to come in your new area unless new area are very far away. Arsonists = Known as burner-man, they will burn your building and floor-ed composts in your new area. Prepare to make them fire-proof as quickly as possible. Itself: Construct new area can be tough and waste a lot of time like building 60-90 medieval walls. Floors you create are forage-able. Accident clicking one will damage a small area from it.. It will made yourself boring. Mega Hut Hotel Items needed: 10 huts and 10 pavilions First place 3 huts down, lthen place the pavillions in front of them and make them connected like so. Next, put a 3 pavillions on top and put huts on and and add ladders if you want and add more huts if you want! (ik that I didn't well, put 10 hits well I couldn't continue) Works best on plateau or magma island Drop Cooker(?) Wop This invention is useful for cooking without the wait. All you have to do is to place the item on top of the building where the hole is. It will(hopefully) cook your item before it falls to the ground Best Items to Cook Bread Eggs Stews? How To Make To get materials needed you need tons of welded planks or tree stumps(fireproofed), the ammount of windows to see the action, and tons of flammable material that burns for a long time(oil) #Weld the planks or stumps and fire proof them. #Make a stack with them at least 5 studs wide #Put oil or charcoal between the planks or stump(one on each side) Make sure there is 3 studs left. #Burn oil(make sure to burn all of the oil) #Cover the other 2 sides with windows(DO NOT PUT WINDOW ON BOTTON OR YOU CAN'T COLLECT COOKED FOOD) #Make a little wall to place food to burn #Just look and watch the food cook(or burn it or fail to cook) What to know It may not always work, if so make it higher for a better chance. You may need to replace the oil after it burns off. (it is probably best to make a stack of stoves instead) ?Slide (not really needed) 11/26/12 If you want fun, then this may be the answer(not tested, so please try) Get welded planks or small tree stumps, walls, and a seat. #Put plank or stump on ground #Put next plank or stump on top of of the one on the bottom #Continue until you are done or out of wood #Put walls on side of the planks or stumps(to avoid falling of while sliding) #Put ladders on the side you will slide on #Put plank perpendicular of the top plank #Put a seat(any) on the edge of the top stump or plank(but top one) #Sit on seat #Forage top plankput out on top of top one{perpendicular one}(not structure one) #Have fun on your slide #(optional: you can put roofs out of planks to make a tunnel version, just make sure it is high enough) can probably trick noobs by making a pitfall trap at the end with upside down seats [this could work as a transporter of items(only works with a mountain/hill) or a farming collector relay(collects without composts being stolen{you will have to go up the hill or mountain constantly}) (this invention could be only for one slid, no turns or stuff like that) ? Ban Trap 11/27/12 First of all, get a whole bunch of things of value. Like Mithril, pies, stew, bread, whatever that good stuff. Make some sculputure out of it (like the bread house, mithril throne, pie pillars in your sandstone hall, stew skyscraper with windows). Take a screenshot of it first. You may get promoted in the 101 fanclub for that. Next, wait for some idiot who didn't read the rules to start stealing parts of your creation. While they're doing that, either videotape them or take a screenshot of what they're doing, and send the link to an admin. They're sure to get banned. If you would like to know why you can get banned for this, you can read the Rules page and find out it is under the jurisdiction of the "Ripping apart handmade stuff" rule. If someone calls you a "nub" or "idiot" or something like that after they get banned, tell them they should've read the rules. Disclaimer: ''This might not work, because this trap is only, basically, on the borderline between of "stealing" and "ripping apart handmade stuff".'' {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"| ! Cart Extension 12/27/12 Its use is to provide an additional space to the normal cart, may be used as a train too. Materials: 2 Carts 2 Planks (Welded) A Lighter A Bucket First off, You prepare the 2 Carts in a line to make sure the the planks will properly stick to both of the Carts. Then waterproof the Cart infront of the other one, make sure the first Cart has been fully waterproofed. The second Cart must be waterproofed except for the seat. Then continue to burn the seat off the second Cart. After that, just place the plank on the left and right side of the first Cart ( Make sure the planks are also connected to the second Cart). Then Boom!! You have your train/or extended Cart. ? Fun 1/1/13 When your in the wild you need some fun. So I'll tell you how to have some! Materials: Mushrooms Chickens Food and meat Noobs Mithril Mithril weapons Sorry too many materials! Armour Water proofed stone longhouse And a THICK structure wall. First, get your longhouse and place it down and fill it with the goodies. Only put one mithril in. Put the mushrooms in for them to eat, heheh. Then say "who wants help with playing this game go to the ________ island!" Then when they come go inside the longhouse with your armour and mithril sword and once their in, close the door with the thick structure wall and kill him, it'll be hilarious but, don't kill him be like just kidding, then give him the mushrooms if that doesn't work, kill him. You'll be so happy and hungry you can eat the food your self! Someone test it. !Seat Throwing 1/9/2013 This is how you throw seats! First: Get a lot of seats Second: Put them so that half of the seat is hanging off a cliff and the seat is upside down Third: Quickly walk on the seat and jump out Now you should be tripped but if you did it right you should've just thrown a seat.\ (Easy to do, Not very risky at all unless you fall into a deep pool in paradise or plateau) ! How to make a portable stove! Ok,1:make a flint(cut stone+cut stone+create tool) 2:Burn any leaves 3: forage the burning leave 4:PORTABLE STOVE!By darkkidkiss True. Good for newbies. ! Super Lumber Mill Materials Needed: 1 Lumber Mill 5 Structured Walls 1 Ladder Instructions: 1) Place two Structured Walls so that the long ends are connected. 2) Do the same with the last two Structured Walls, making sure that the... You know what? Just look at the screenshots :3 ! Super Defence Wall ?/?/? Things needed. A Medival Wall a Paladise Wall and a Spear Wall Put a Medieval Wall on the ground. Now place Spear Wall on top of Medieval Wall Now the Paladise Wall Ok,its done now you can have your very own tall and hard to climb wall! ! Kitchen ?/?/? A fine cook needs a place too cook. What does he/she need? A Kitchen! Things Needed Medieval Hut 2 Sandstone Well And a stove. Place Medieval Hut Now In the first room, Place a stove,atleast 2 stoves if you want Now atleast add the 2 wells in the other side of the room In the small place is where you make a barricade in it. That way you can store food ! Kamikaze Pack ?/?/? Items Required: Bomb, Any Knife, Any Weldable Item First, drag bomb to weldable item. Next, weld them together with knife, Third, weld item to back. Finally, go to target (person, building) and set bomb to blow, then wait approx. 3 seconds, and pursue your target. Make sure you're less than 20 studs away from it/them to get to them easily. Get closer via studs according to your armor and their armor. Have fun. (OH MY GOD HE'S A- *boom*) ! Water Scaling ?/?/? Items Needed: 2 Large leaves or 2 compost I use this when I'm lazy. First, place down your two materials, and move them along the ocean. Just beware, as nob's can forage your materials. Animal Trapping This is a simple invention to trap animals, like when you smack a bento and it runs away all to somewhere far... This little neat thing will stop them. You will need a weapon and large leaf. Kill animal. Wait till it spawns. Put leaf where it spawns. Kill animal again. This time when it spawns, it will be stuck to the leaf. Category:Fun